


Clarity

by FrostAcademic



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fae AU, Hiccup is a wood faery, Implied Anal Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is human, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Mild cum eating, Started as a joke now we are here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostAcademic/pseuds/FrostAcademic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glen hides the love affair of two men, one of which is more than human.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To H. for reasons she knows well.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+H.+for+reasons+she+knows+well.).



The water was cool as he lowered into it, the moonlight reflecting off the surface like shattered diamonds, making Hiccup laugh. The man glared at him, eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"  
Hiccup chuckled, lying on his belly on the bank of the pool, dipping slender fingers into the cool water. "You are... you act like you'll break if you jump in or something."  
The moonlight dappled off his freckled skin, and made patterns dance across it as the leaves of the trees partially blotted out the full moon above. It was as bright as daylight in the clearing, everything light up by the warm white glow of the moon, which seemed almost to smile down at the pair so used to frowns and jeers.  
Jack scoffed, crossing slender arms over his pale chest. "I'd rather not slip and break my skull, thanks. I don't see you getting in, by the way, Smarty-pants."  
Hicc flicked water in his face with a smirk.  
This started a full on splashing war, the two young men batting water into each other's faces until they, and most of the the clearing, was completely soaked, water dripping from the ferns like a gentle summer rain.  
Hicc brushed his sopping bangs out of his eyes, and laughed. "Are you four? you could've fooled me." He lay back, his long legs slightly parted. Jack did his best to not look up them, and failed, stealing a few glances at Hicc's weighty scrotum, and grinning to himself. "As if you can talk..you were splashing as badly as me. And you're..what...two hundered?"  
"A hundred and three, thank you.." Hicc said cooly, eyes narrowed. "young for a fae."  
"Mmhmm...if you say so."  
Hicc played at being angry. "Oooo... say that to my face, loverboy... I'll knock you from here to Thorsday."  
Jack clambered out of the water, and crouched over Hicc, sitting back on his haunches. This put his body, and,mostly, his crotch on full display, and Hicc did little to hide his attention, taking ample looks at Jack's penis as it hung down, only a few inches above his belly.  
"Are you two hundred?" Jack asked seriously, looking Hicc in the eyes. He chuckled, and settled back, sitting on Hicc's thighs. Hicc playfully swatted Jack's leg. "Shut up, you."  
Jack leaned in close, and kissed Hicc on the lips, just a slight peck, then sat back. "Do you..."  
The question hung on the air, as Hicc gently took Jack's penis in his hand. "Don't I always?"  
The small glen was filled with damp heat, as two bodies moved together. Soft moans came from the two men, as Jack lay back, legs open, Hicc advancing. They kissed softly as they moved together, freckled skin on a pale canvas, sweat trickling down stubbled cheeks, hands lightly touching, carressing, tracing a buttock here, a nipple there, kisses on any stretch of skin they could reach. It ended as simply as it had begun, and the two men lay back, slightly sticky, but happy, fingers intwined.  
Hicc gently ran a finger through the white puddled on Jack's belly, and put it to his lips, tasting. "Mmm.."  
"Ew, Hicc, don't eat.."  
"Why not? you do when we..."  
Jack blushed, shifitng his legs. "Mmm...itchy..you certainly do make a mess."  
Hicc laughed, tracing a slender finger along Jack's chest. "Fae thing... for breeding. It insures fertilization."  
"..and makes your boyfriends' bum itch... I need to wash." Jack said, slightly grumpily. He went to stand, and fell back again, with a laugh. "Not to mention bandylegged..."  
"Ohhhh, poor baaaby.." Hicc teased, tweaking Jack's left nipple. "Here.." He slid his hands under Jack's buttocks, and picked him up easiyl, sliding into the water with him. Hicc held Jack close in the coolness of the pool, not wanting to let go. Jack's face was buried in his chest, kissing it gently.  
"I...I'd rather we...again.."  
Hicc laughed softly. "In the water?" Jack nodded.  
Hicc didn't argue.

They dried off after, giggling like children as the poked each other, kissing several times more. The sun was peeking over the edges of the distant hills, and it was time for them to go, before they were discovered.  
"Tomorrow...please..." Jack begged, taking Hicc's hands in his, squeezing. "Promise me..."  
"Can we do that thing I like?" Hicc asked teasingly.  
Jack smirked. "You may do anything you wish." His tone was serious, his face soft with a smile. "Please be here..."  
Hicc held Jack close, kissing his cheek. "You know I will be... I always will be."  
"I..." Jack started, but his voice failed him.  
"I "I" you too.." Hicc kidded.  
They kissed as dawn broke, and Hicc faded, the faint shadow of the wood sprite rushing into the darkness of the trees. Jack smiled softly, and left for home.  
The glen was quiet. Nothing moved.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by part by The Magic Legend of The Leprechauns tv miniseries from Hallmark, and various legends and myths of faery folklore.  
> Song: Clarity, Sam Tsui


End file.
